


Tower of Cards

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Gen, slight gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt and Dave being stupid.





	Tower of Cards

“So Dave, when was the last time you got laid?” Kurt asked, flopping down on the couch. 

Pat choked on his soda.

“Too long.” Dave said, “Why, you offering?” Dave gave Kurt a once over, wiggling his brows and grinning big. 

“Sorry, I like people with a little more meat on their bones. Right Krist?” Kurt said, raising his voice a little on the last sentence. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Krist replied, completely engrossed in his tower of cards. 

Pat again attempted to breathe soda. 

Dave and Kurt burst out laughing, distracting Krist long enough for his tower to fall. “Dammit!” he swore. He threw the cards on the ground and stormed out of the bus, Kurt and Dave still laughing.


End file.
